basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Hugrof
Location Statistics Common Attribution: The Small Ones Categorical Attribution: Hugrof Evolutionary Star System: Hugh System Star Systems of Prominence: * * * Total Hugrof population of universe: 47 billion Overview Hugrofs are bipedal, hairy mammals that evolved originally on the planet Fluffsphere. Their civilization started roughly 20,000 years ago and evolved to the Information Age before they were exposed to interstellar society. They are an economic minded people and have a long, peaceful history of equality and general niceness. Thousands of toy ones are spread throughout the galaxy as cuddly toys. Hugrofs care a lot for their resources or social wellbeing. They are some of the best engineers in the galaxy. Because of this reason, despite their diminutiveness and initial patheticness, they probably have some deadly engine of destruction behind their back. Hugrofs are currently supporting the Mumbitanians in the war between the Mumbitanian Empire and the Ednardian Republic. The Mumbitanians are also at war with the Kras, a predatory species who wants the people of Mumbos for feasting on their flesh and purifying the soil. The Mumbitanians are in an economic and military alliance with the Hugrof Evolutionary Analysis The species started in its earliest state about -5.6 million GST. From the beginning they were ursoids, although their earlier ancestors tended to walk as quadrupeds. The earliest ancestors lived in the temperate climates of Fluffsphere, which at the time took up a large majority of the planet. By about -4.4 million GST, the species was bipedal, but still more primitive then their current physical form. They first started showing signs of civilized intelligence about -3.7 million GST, where they travelled in groups and used basic tools. At 2 million GST, Hugrofs' ancestors were using fire and semi-complex tools. By -1.05 GST, Hugrofs showed signs of civilizations and were creating elaborate tools and architecture. Hugrofs are the only sentient species that evolved on . Their inquisitive nature and high level of engineering thought has given them technological supremacy over the planet. They may have claws, fangs, and thick fur but they are physically weak (due to the fact that there was once large winters and they went into hibernation. Even with the warmer temperature they still eat a lot to fatten themselves up for the winter), they've relied on artificial weapons and shelters. Hugrofs natural habitat is in an urban setting and while many survive in the wild that is where they are most vulnerable. Biological Analysis Hugrofs are bipedal mammals that are covered in thick fur. They have two arms and two legs with anatomical symmetry throughout their body frame. Five digits on each limb allow for remarkable agility in working with tools. Hugrofs are omnivorous, warm-blooded, endoskeletal and reproduce through sexual reproduction. Ecological Analysis Hugrofs evolved in a temperate climate. Hugh is a small Class F star that is young enough to support life in its system. Planet underwent a greenhouse effect early in its evolution, producing ripe conditions for life systems. The planet is tilted on its axis so the surface goes under regular climate seasons and weather patterns. Hugrofs evolved primarily in the temperate regions of , migrating to other parts of the planet as their civilization advanced. Hugrofs are very adaptable with their constantly changing climate. They are highly ecological, recycling almost everything. Their species has evolved into various ethnicities that are more conducive to the climates of their respective culture. Sociological Analysis Hugrofs are a peaceful, loving species, who have a love for life in its many forms. All powerful centres of Hugrof Civilization regularly trade with and ally with other species. This pattern is not typical of Hugrof society. In their civilized history, the species has continually been in war with various factions for religious, political and economic reasons. Hugrofs have thrown off this attitude and open their arms to any species that will show them the same and equal love. However any species that is xenophobic, such as the Kelosians, Kras and Skäetr, had better watch out because according to the Hugrof Creed, accepted in all Hugrof cultures is that any sentient species that kills needlessly, commits genocide or is xenophobic is an enemy of the Hugrof. Category:Sentient species Category:Taratisus Arm